The Wonder Pets (1993 - present, SuperMalechi's's version)
Wonder Pets! is an American animated children's television series. It debuted on Monday, May 3, 1993, on the Nick Jr. block of the Nickelodeon cable television network. It won Emmy Awards in 1995, 1999, 2004 and 2008 for Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition in the United States. Summary Episodes Season 1 #Save the Dolphin / Save the Chimp #Save the Sea Lions / Save the Kangaroo Season 2 Notes *Sony Wonder released Season 1-2 episodes on VHS from 1994-Feburary 1996. *Walt Disney Home Video released all episodes on VHS & DVD starting with July 1995. *In March 1996, Paramount started releasing all episodes on VHS. *In MGM UA video releases, all episodes are closed-captioned by the same closed-captioner, that is from MGM UA Home Video. *The early versions of original and custom episodes of the show were released by Paramount/Nickelodeon on VHS and DVD in 1997-present. The 1997-1999/2002-2004 prints were closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. The 2000 prints were closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The 2001 prints were closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. *The early and later versions of original and custom episodes of the show were released by Lyrick Studios in 1997-2001, Hit Entertainment in 2001-2007 on VHS and DVD, and Lionsgate in 2008-present on DVD. The 1997-2001 Lyrick Studios VHS versions were closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, just like Barney videos released by Lyrick Studios. The 2001-2007 Hit Entertainment VHS and DVD versions were closed-captioned by Captions Technologies, Inc. The 2008-present Lionsgate DVD versions are closed-captioned by Captionmax. Kind of Barney Costumes #The Skinner Barney costume (Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990) #The Chubbier Barney costume (Late 1990-present) The Transcript of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot Opening Funding Credits - announced by the same announcer girl from "Reading Rainbow 1987 Funding Credits" who works at Texas, USA in the United States taken from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot 1994 VHS and DVD released in the United States, and Canada on Friday, May 20, 1994 *Announcer Girl: Funding for The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot was made possible by the Carnegie Corporation of New York. The National Science Foundation, The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, This station and other public television stations. And by grand The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! King Mario of Cramalot 1994 VHS released on Friday, May 20, 1994 Opening PBS home video Pacific Arts logo Closing 1984-1989 PBS logo "Barney comes to life Transcript taken from the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Play Along with Barney" released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript where the have musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert", and the first appearance of the Late 1990/1991-Early-Mid 1992 Barney costume SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Can I play, too? *Luci: Who said that?! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No, over here! *Amy: It must be... *Adam: Could be... *Samantha: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Me! *Michael: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: *Amy: *Barney: You're right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am. So, What are you been here? *Michael: